Rin Arashi
Rin Arashi (凛 嵐, Rin Arashi), or known by her code name Blue Night '(ブルーナイト, ''Buruu Naito), is one of the few that are a hybrid between Omni and Spirit, which is quite astonishing when Ratatoskr and DEM heard this. But before they can capture her, she manages to escape very time Rin sees them trying to capture her, making it impossible to get to her, must less touch her. She first appeared around the outskirts of Tenguu City, very near where Shido and the others live, much like '''Shiro Kirusaki, a male Spirit that she will meet later on. Her Omni form is a nine-tailed fox, but since she is half Spirit, Rin cannot sustain full Omni form, resulting in a human with nine tails. History When Rin first appeared on Earth in a form of a spacequake, 2 years before Tohka, she was attacked by AST Wizards and Bandersnatches. But, Rin attacks them, killing them, leaving no survivors at all. Rin knew she was being watched by the AST and DEM because she was a Hybrid Spirit and Omni, and threatened them with a murderous tone and a cold stare. This lead to the DEM and AST to attack Rin consistently, but Rin defeated them all, no survivors. This repeated again and again she soon left Japan and began to explore the world. As Rin traveled around the world, she began to notice how weak normal humans were, defeating them with ease and became arrogant. This led DEM and AST to label her as the most dangerous Spirit\Omni, head-to-head with Kurumi. Though she was later arrested at last by DEM about three months before the canon, though was a part of her plan to bring down the organization, she broke out earlier than expected when she heard about another Spirit that was said to be even more powerful then her. Angered at the hearing about "some no-good Spirit", Rin broke out of DEM, with another Spirit(that she didn't know) when Kurumi and Shido were entering DEM and headed out with the intention of bring down the person. Appearance Rin has messy, jet-black hair that sweeps down to her waist, cold blue eyes, and pale skin. Since Rin is one of the few cases of being an Omni and Spirit, there are many changes in her physical appearance that differs her from both Spirit and Omni. But when passing as human, she still has some features that separates her from humans, like canine teeth, pointed ears, and a black, fur-tufted tail right above her waist. When releasing her Astral Dress and Divine, Rin gains two horn-like blue flames floating above her head, long elf-like ears, and slit-like red pupils while the irises remain deep blue. The blue flames also blaze around other places of her body, mostly at the tip of her fur tail. Rin, like Shiro Kirusaki, has a Astral Dress that is like what normal humans wear. She wears clothes that are similar to a school uniform. It consists of a white shirt, a loose red, black, and white necktie, a black jacket with white linings, red skirt, black pantyhose, and shoes. She is also seen carrying around a katana in a red sleeve over her back and shoulder with a black strap. Her Omni form was first revealed when she escaped from DEM when Kurumi and Shido first attacked the branch. Since she is a hybrid between a Spirit and Omni, Rin can not retain full Omni form. Instead, Rin transforms into what is a half human and half nine-tailed fox. Like other Omnis who know Compact Regression, Rin can revert to half-Omni form whenever she wants to. Her Omni form is a girl with snow white hair that reaches past her waist, all the way down to where her white and gold boots are. Rin's eyes are know scarlet red with shining irises. Rin also gains new red tattoos, just beneath her eyes are. Since Rin is a nine-tailed fox based Omni, she has nine white tails that sprout above her waist. Her clothing also changes, seeing that Rin's Astral Dress has become more tranditional. She wears a white and black Ch'ang P'ao, beatifully deigned, gold patterns on the sides. Outside of that is a white kimono with gold desings that are scattered throughout the robe. One will also see that their is a golden rope that is hanging around her back. On her arms, Rin now wears a white armbands with red wristbands, beneath her kimono. Personality There are not many ways to describe a person of Rin's caliber but there are two factors that most people can agree when it comes to describing him: she is considered an arrogant and uncaring person, a fact that she does not even bother trying to hide. Rin believes that as a half Spirit and half Omni, that she is all-powerful and should be respected by the "unintelligent and feeble humans". Her arrogance stems to the point where she will make sure to not listen to her companions, often ignoring their words or plans in favor of going her own way, believing the way that she does things are far superior despite the fact that it will usually led to things going disastrous and result in possible failure. When such a thing happens, Rin will shift the blame towards someone else as the reason for the failure, never once stopping to think that she is the problem or cause of the situation. Rin can also be aggressive and cold-blooded: She has shown during multiple occasions that she cares little for another person's life, destroying towns with no remorse or mercy. She is prone to underestimating her opponents and views combat as a game of amusement. Her underestimation prevents her from acknowledging her opponent as a real threat and she does not battle them seriously. This leads to her defeat in her fight with Shiro. She will properly fight those she respects, or simply utilize more power than necessary on a whim depending on the situation. She also secretly likes cute animals and sweets. But she will deny it with all her life since it doesn't suit her character. Plot |-| Fate Against Hero = |-| Roleplays = Physical Abilities Ways of Combat .|left]] Master Swordsmanship Specialist: ' Rin is known to be an incredibly talented master of the art of sword fighting; as she attacks very quickly, leaping through the air to strike enemies with her sword, carving a trail of destruction through the area. Rin has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip. Her swordsmanship is enough for her to slash through intangible airspaces, and to deflect hundreds of bullets which were shot at her by a Wizard with relative ease. In addition, her sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. Running, jumping, and spinning are all emphasized in his style, allowing Rin to move at high speeds and rain strong blows, jumping and attacking through the air. Powerful and quick spinning attacks are utilized from all angles, either from ground or air, appearing like a flash of lightning to her enemies, attacking from all directions—the front, the sides, overhead, or behind. Rin specializes in swift, multi-hit combo attacks that rapidly drain the opponent's energy. Her melee attacks have low range, but execute quickly and do heavy damage. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: ' When it comes to close combat, one would assume that Rin is not that good at fighting up close and they would be one hundred percent correct in thinking such a thing. Rin is not the best close ranged fighter as she is very reckless in how she fights, often throwing things such as form and focus out the window to go for a free-flow style that has many holes and leaves her wide open to be taken out by a foe that is clearly more advance than her. In attempt to make up for her lack of combat style or experience, Rin tries to make it so that she cannot be hit easily, moving from one spot to another in a fast and quick movement. This often leads to her opponent finding a distinguished pattern in how she moves and they can eventually find a pattern before coming in close and striking with a great punch, if they are smart enough to do so. As time goes on, Rin begins to dive into a unique form of fighting that involves a user that is in possession of elemental to use said element in collaboration with how they fight. While Rin is still very new to the idea, she does understand the premise of it, as she will utilize a combo of fire to enhance the force of her attacks and therefore unleash more damage onto her opponent. As years passed, Rin has changed not only in body and mind but in how she fights as well. She now fights utilizing her greatest asset her brain, making sure to notice everything about a person and exactly how they fight. She does this by analyzing how they move, react, and even speak at times. By doing so, she can notice certain things about her adversary and take full advantage of it, turning their strength into a weakness. This way of fighting revolves around Rin making swift and accurate strikes that have a good amount of power to them as well as using her flexibility to keep out of the grasp of her opponent, moving around them as though she is a current that is constantly moving. By making use of this style, Rin is able to keep up with her fellow teammates and even fight against opponents. She makes great use of her enhanced strength, delivering powerful strikes which are then augmented with her, much like she would do in the past. However she is now able to manipulate the rotation, density and other factors of her mana which can make her attacks devastating when they are taken head on. Her reaction time and speed allow her to move around deadly strikes and retaliate with another quick strike that can change the entire battle. Physical Attributes '''Immense Strength: Rin is surprisingly known for possessing a great amount of strength, shocking those that happen to the chance to see her in action. Rin is able to make use of this great strength to lift and carry objects several times her own body weight, which is surprising that such a small girl is able to do such a thing. By using her strength to boost her attacks, she is capable of causing cracks to make small dents appear on metal plating, though she does state that it does hurt her fist at times when she does so. She can use her strength to kick herself off the ground as a makeshift booster, launching herself towards her opponent at surprising speeds and proceed to deliver a powerful punch, though this method does not often work as it is rather predicable. Her punches and kicks now are more powerful as Rin is now able to dent many of the hardest metals in the world. She can also launch herself into the air by using her impressive leg power, catching her opponents that are able to fly off guard. Immense Durability/Endurance: 'Rin's major prove of her Immense durability is that, she is able to withstand a hundred of explosive mine and only suffer a minimal injury from it. Even when smashed through a mountain's stone and brick house, she still stand firmly to fight with her opponent into a stand-still and even defeated them eventually. She also can withstand a brutal multiple Sword Assault without the sign of being bothered by the assaults at all. Even when she is attacked with a 20 punches-5 seconds speed, Rin can co-ordinate with the attack and wait a chance for a very hard counter attack. Impressive or not, Rin's fortitude is a reckoned wall of defense to be thought about twice;- she might be able to destroy one's swords by just blocking it with a notable brute force. She has been thrown through wall in the past and was able to get back up. This skill is incredibly useful as Rin has been seen to be able to resist some forms of Territory as she was able to charge through a powerful Territory spell with no trouble and came out with a few scratches. Despite receiving that damage, Rin was able to get back up and continue fighting, showing her astonishing endurance which is fueled by her willpower and sometimes, anger. She is also still battle after long periods of receiving damage as she was able to continue fighting after being stabbed a great amount of times. '''Immense Reflexives and Speed:'When it comes to speed, Rin is known for specializing in this area as she is capable of moving at jaw-dropping speeds as she can close the gaps between her and her target within seconds. Rin acquired such speed thanks to her tremendous leg strength. Much like her overall physical strength, Rin's speed comes from her insane training method around her arms and ankles which would increase her strength over time but at the cost of inhibiting her speed to levels that are still visible to her comrades and opponents. Rin's speed vastly increased to the point where she was no longer visible to the untrained eye. With her incredible speed, Rin is able to maneuver around her opponent and obstacles. Rin's reflexes are also impressive as she is able to react with celerity to any incoming attacks. She is able to maneuver her way around his opponent's strikes, ducking and weaving through their assault, or block their attack and counter for massive damage. She is also able to act fast enough to dodge her opponent's punches, kicks and weapons with ease, using great flexibility to evade the attacks. Her speed and reflexes play a great role in how she fights. Like before, Rin is able to move at incredible speeds and use that to her advantage in battle. She can confuse her opponent or opponents by dashing from one spot to the next before quickly appearing beside them to unleash a powerful blow. She can preform multiple punches or kicks to a single area to break down the durability of said spot and then come in for a brutal strike. Assorted Others '''Fire Immunity : '''Being a Spirit\Omni who uses the element fire , she has proven herself to be fairly quite immune and vulnerable into fire forces as she could simply walk over a fire and get over with it without any injury sustained beneath her foot, while still maintaining her clothing and physical looks. This ability is among her special abilities as this is the reason why she was able to tank and withstand any explosive obstacle without suffering even a single minimal injury into her body figure. This is stated by Rin to be a natural gift which were granted for her. '''Monster Spirit Aura: is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's (Spirit's) body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various Spirits of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of mana particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. Rin has a Monster Aura (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Outstanding Power), which it is classified, is the strongest classification of aura to date. Only extremely powerful Spirits are capable of this aura, and are generally S-Class or higher Spirits. Upon release, the magic almost consumes the user in their color, leaving nothing but a phantom-like apparition to remain. It should also be noted that the aura is far wider, and is generally uncontrolled by the individual. However, "Monster" auras aren't limited to intimidation, and can be used for the preparation of an attack. It is also worth noting that the pressure exhibited from such an aura can form a large column of energy, leaving the pressure enough to visibly cause strain on individuals even from a considerable distance away from the exertion of the aura, indicating at the sheer level of power within this aura. Spirit Abilities Skills Fire Control: '''Since Rin is a \SpiritOmni with fire abilities, she can control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. This is induced byRin raising the motion of a target's magical particles through telekinesis in order to ignite it. She can excite or speed up an object's magical particles, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. Rin can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even color. With this in mind, Rin is able to create fire-based attacks which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offence and is immune to being burnt. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, Rin's "type" can be changed at will, and Rin can even be given a material consistency by manipulating the magical particles in the air. She can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting. These flames-objects will only remain their shapes as long as Rin concentrates upon them. The objects will only burn about 3 minutes before expiring unless she continues to infuse them with energy. The temperature of these fiery projections is generally around 2,800 F, near the melting point of iron. Her fire seems to be unaffected by water, as Rin is able to create flames even when submerged in water. In short, Rin can release fire from her body and manipulate it. She can also change the properties (such as heat, smell, and taste) of her flames for different effects, which corresponds with a different flame color and generates them by first summoning a Magic circle with her hands, from which the flames soar outwards. Elemental Embodiment '''Elemental Embodiment (天使家・実施, Tenshi Jisshi) is an unique Spirit ability that is only for element-based Spirits. It allows the user to spread one's element or energy throughout their body and become empowered by it, acquiring amplified physical attributes and magical abilities. Elemental Embodiment is a unique form of ability that one can possess but not use without risk. When this ability was first revealed, people had thought that the ability is like magic, who discovered a way to freely manipulate the element within their bodies with ease, amplifying their bodies with their choice of element. This theory was soon proven wrong by the name of Rin Arashi, had created this ability. This ability as stated before is meant to enhance specific physical attributes of a single Spirit with a type of element. The attributes that are amplified all depend on the element that is used, as the person would gain the properties of the element. However, it is noted that only Elemental Spirits(Spirits who use an element)is capable of being harnessed along with Imperial Embodiment. In order to harness the power of Elemental Embodiment, the user suddenly and briefly voids their mana container, emptying it as to allow the user to properly accept the sudden surge of elemental energy without any risks. Once this is done, they can safely accept the oncoming elemental energy; drawing it into their body, before flaring up their Spirit Aura once more—the sudden return of their aura allows them to safely take in the element; and use precise control of their aura in order to spread it within various limbs; essentially their whole body. This provokes an extraordinary change, cloaking them (most of the time) in the element of their choice; granting them enhanced speed and power, along with the ability to cast brand-new moves and attacks. It should be noted that their physical body will also change. Although there are many positives to Elemental Embodiment, that does not mean there are not any risks. The risk behind this, however, is that they can be harmed by the element that counters the one they are currently using. The exception is that if the amount of aura used to induce the effects of the Elemental Embodiment and what stage of the spell they're in. Also, it's important to know that mastering the flow of aura in your own body is a general factor to use it. If one attempts to use the spell and has not yet mastered the flow of magic in their own body, not only will it not work, but it will potentially backfire as a result and in most cases, severely damage or even kill the user. Rin's mode name is known as Luminous Scorch, which is the fire element. |-| Initial Mode = The first mode, called Initial Mode (初期体, Shokitai) is the most basic and easiest form to achieve, once one get the concept behind it. As such it is considered the "quick play or draw" form, mean to be transformed in case of sudden emergency or in the need to simply showoff or intimidating, whichever the case may be. For one to utilize ache this form, they must filter and linking up their choice of their element with a certain part of their body. An example of this being would be if one were using Fire, they would link up their element with their heart. This will usually cause a noticeable change in appearance depending on the element that is used and what body function is linked up with the magic. Either way, while the user is within this form, they become a powerful force of nature. They are granted a boost in strength and a physical attribute depending on the element they used to sync up with. However, with strength comes weaknesses. As stated before, while this is the first and easiest form of all the Elemental Embodiments, there are still some precautions that one must still take. The first, that is usually covered, is that one must have a good understanding of their element. They also must be sure to be careful when using this form as it is possible even with the understanding of their element, it is still possible to fall to the adverse effects of Elemental Embodiment, where their body will began to break down at a slow rate. |-| Strengthened Mode = The Second Mode, also known as the Strengthened Mode (強化体, Kyōkatai) is something slightly more advanced; when activating the second stage, the user thins out the aura being imbued within their body even further—this causes an even stronger reaction than before; with the user and their element undergoing a seventy five-percent fusion with every single part of the user's body without their heart and head. This provokes the emergence of a swift and powerful fighting form that discharges effects emitted by the fused element at random intervals. While extremely powerful, it is near uncontrollable—as it sends the user into a berserk rage; channeling their fighting spirit into power which is used to stabilize the immense amount of "magical" energy used in the conversion. When using the Strengthened Form, the user becomes a swift moving, heavy-hitting harbinger of death to all of their enemies; with the user capable of using heavily upgraded attacks which are of a different texture than normal. However, this form can only last for five to ten minutes or less; otherwise the transformation will be cancelled and the user will be drained sufficiently of their "magical" power, as well as suffer the regular effects of Elemental Embodiment. |-| Ultimate Mode = The Final Mode, also known as Ultimate Mode (究極体, Kyūkyokutai) is the strongest form of Imperial Embodiment—it is gained when the user spikes their own Mana Container, flaring up their power to the maximum limit while absorbing the specific element of their choice—this causes the user to undergo a miraculous transformation as the final stage of Elemental Embodiment is awakened. In the Ultimate mode, the user's body not only becomes their own element, their own figure undergoes a radical transformation—as the user's aura energy surrounds them, it creates the visage of the embodiment of the merged element—for example, for Fire, the fiery illusion of a lion or phoenix will envelop them. These beings can act as an extension of the user's body, attacking and defending instinctively in order to assist the user in combat. For personal qualities, the user's personal attributes and attack power are boosted to their very limit—they can teleport in the blink of an eye, as well as strike so hard that their blows possess enough force to shatter metal in a single attack. |-| Transcendent Mode= The Dual Mode, also known as Transcendent Mode (超越体, Chōetsutai) is a specialized version of the Strengthened Form, where the user takes not one, but two of their elements into their body with the method of Elemental Embodiment—combining both elements with Elemental Embodiment would normally be completely dangerous—and it still very much is, and because of this, the user can only hold the Dual Mode for fifteen minutes at a time before they succumb to the usual aftereffects of the regular Elemental Embodiment. Not many users have been capable of utilizing the Dual Form—however, the few that can, are shown to be extremely formidable, possessing power akin to the Ultimate Mode depending on the combination of elements used. Rin's Transcendent Mode is a mixture of her own blue fire and Sora Kakeru's purple lightning. Astral Dress Pedigree (ペディグリー,Pedigurī) is the Astral Dress for Rin Arashi. This Astral Dress is pretty unique compared to other Astral Armors or Dresses, Pedigree appears to be like normal high school clothing, allowing Rin to disguise as a human while wearing the Astral Dress. But there are some clues that Pedigree is made of mana. One, normal weapons like bullets or knives, cannot slice and rip through the Astral Dress at all. Not even a scratch is found. Two, the Dress can be replenished with mana, so with AST managed to destroy some of her clothing, Rin is able to fix the attire back to its original state. Since it is light-weighted, Rin is able to travel fast or dodge fast with the Astral Dress since it doesn't restrain her of movement. This Astral Dress has another specialty, it makes the wearer have an appearance like a demon, with a fur tail, blue fire horns, canine teeth, and blue flames that surround the user. The flames are said to be hotter then regular fire. Omni Abilities Divine Fragarach '''(フラガラック)??? Ratatoskr's Confidental: Spirit's Data Below is the overall stats for '''Rin Arashi. Based off from the observations of the Ratatoskr. * Risk Factors: S * Spacequake: B * Spirit's Astral Dress: C * Angel: S ** Strength: 105 ** Consistency: 134 ** Spiritual Power: 187 ** Agility: 187 ** Intelligence: 145 Trivia * Rin shares the same Risk Factor, Spacequake, Astral Dress, and Angel rankings as Shiro Kirusaki. * Her appearance is based off of a genderbend verision of Rin Okumora, from Blue Exorcist. Category:Spirit Category:Female